1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stretchable and conformable products for building/construction/roofing applications, and more specifically, to peel and stick products having surface film cross slit patterns that allow the films to stretch to conform to windows, skylights or other suitable uses.
2. Prior Art
Generally, the films that are used in the building/construction industry for waterproofing around skylights, windows and other odd shape articles with a non-linear profile include a crepe surface film or paper to seal the borders of the window or skylight. This crepe surface film or paper can be expensive and bulky, and can therefore cost more after transportation charges.
Further, a problem occurs around windows or skylights that have a curved outer surface. The surface film or paper is stretched around the curve and can tear or not cover the surface area evenly. Thus, it is likely that water or moisture will leak through the borders of the windows or skylights. Additionally, by virtue of the very nature of crepe surface, delamination from the compound occurs during its application thereby resulting in reduced protection from weather elements.
Therefore, there is a need in the building/construction industry for a stretchable film or paper that can be applied without tearing to the borders of curved windows or skylights, and which provides a more reliable waterproof seal.